Cock in the Hen House
by petros308
Summary: Omake of Keppiehed's "Bachelorette Party". Warninging D/s, Abuse, Anal


**Title:** Cock in the Hen House

**Author:**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, I would be rich. I am not rich, ergo I don't.

**Rating:**

**Warnings:**

**Word Count:A/N:** Omake of Keppiehed's "Bachelorette Party".

_Hermione shook her head. "There was only one, but it was perfect." She stared off in the distance and then shivered. "Okay, what happens at a hen party __stays __at a hen party. Right?"_

_Harry looked a little sick. "Are they all like this?"_

_Hermione grinned conspiratorially. "Worse, Harry. Much, much worse."_

Harry is concerned with what he has gotten himself into. "Much worse, huh? I'm guessing that pillow fights and whatnot is the official story of what goes on, but you don't really think that Ron and the rest of the boys are really just playing poker?" Harry says with his lopsided smile.

Hermione blushes slightly and looks down. "Of course not. I'm not stupid."

Harry nods and nudges Hermione. "So what really happens at one of these things, then?" Hermione smirks. "I don't think either of us is drunk enough for a straight answer to that question," she attempts to reply in her usual prim manner.

Harry calls, "Barkeep! Two more rounds of your best Firewhisky for the future bride and myselfme!"

"Harry! Are you trying to get me drunk?"

Harry looks over at her smugly. "Yes, I am. You're not drunk enough to let down your guard, and you're nowhere near drunk enough to forget that you are getting married tomorrow. I would be doing the same if it were Ron. Barkeep! On second thought, set us up with three for both of us. It's worse than I feared." The bartender puts down six faintly smoking glasses full of amber fluid.

"To your health," says Harry and knocks back a shot with Hermione a second behind him. After they kill all six shots, Harry asks, "Now are you ready to tell me what really goes on at these hen parties, or do well need more shots?"

Hermione, feeling slightly buzzed, replies, "Why don't I show you? Tom," she calls to the bartender, "is the private room ready with my presents?" They are led behind the bar to a small room with a table stacked with gifts. Another table is on the other side of the room with bottles of liquor, glasses and a boom box. There are only two chairs set up in front of an improvised stage. "Since you are filling in for the Maid of Honor at this party, there are some things that Ginny, taking sick, caused us to cancel.

I need a dancer, and I thought you could help me get the complete experience of my hen party."

Harry had had a few and was a little slow on the uptake. "Wait, you want me to get you a male stripper?"

Hermione glares for a moment at Harry, trying to assess if he is kidding or not. "No, Harry, I want you to dance for me," she says.

Harry blanches and starts to stammer.

Hermione cuts him off. "Harry, this is my hen party, and I would appreciate it if you would humor me." She smiles slightly. "Come on, you'll have fun. You'll know what to do when the first song comes on."

Hermione flicks her wand at Harry and his clothes change into a blue velvet sport coat and red pants. She then flicks at the boom box and "I Touch Myself" by the Divinyls starts up.

"Remember when we went to this movie, Harry?" Hermione asks.

Harry smiles and says, "Oh no, it's you that can't resist me!" He mounts the stage and starts by ripping off both the sport coat and the shirt in one motion, bearing his chest and moving back and forth on the stage. He starts rubbing his nipples while looking at Hermione with hooded eyes. He licks his lips and runs his fingernails down his torso and over his thighs.

He turns in a half circle and presents his firm bottom to Hermione. Bending over, he rips off the snap-away pants to reveal a Union Jack printed right on the backside of his briefs. He cocks his head over his shoulder and back bumps to the beat until he is right in front of her and spanks his own ass once. "Do you want to take a whack at it?" heHe asks in a deep voice.

Hermione slaps his rump firmly and then gently rubs the point of impact.

The song winds down and Harry turns to Hermione with a big grin on his face. "Is that what you had in mind, Hermione?"

Hermione looks at him as if to sayand says, 'That is a very fine Union Jack, but it needs to be a flag pole to give it respect'. With another flick of her wand at Harry's midsection, his red briefs twist and change into a gold lamé thong.

Harry's face shows a combination of both shock and discomfort as the fabric presses tightly against his genitals. "Hermione! My bum is hanging out the back of these things."

"Remember, this is my party and I want you to play along for the night. You are the one who wanted to know what goes on at these hen parties, Harry."

With another gesture of her wand ,thewand, the boom box starts up again and "Shake Ya Ass" comes on. "Now then, I want to see what you're working with, Harry," Hermione says with a smile, "and I'm going to help with this dance." She strips off her robe, and under it she is wearing a white button down shirt. Two of the top buttons are undone and she is sportingis sporting a black pleated skirt.

As the bass line of the song starts, Hermione faces Harry and grabs his hips. She guides his pelvis forward, back, side-to-side to the rhythm of the beat until he starts to willingly move with her. She starts to dance herself, stroking his arms and brushing her chest against his. As the tempo picks up, she bumps her groin into his hip and grinds for a moment, letting him feel her heat on his exposed flesh.

He reaches out toout to push her away, but she shifts her body so that anywhere he tries to put his hands will be too close to the physical reminders that she is an attractive woman. Harry's eyes are shifting restlessly, like they don't know anywhere safe to lie. His face is flushed with a heroic blush as his movements become tight and jerky. He is visibly trying to control his rebellious body. Her gyrations have inflamed his desire and the small thong isn't very stretchy. The tension of his penis against the fabric is almost painful. He needs to make an adjustment to the 'noon' position, but tries to make the shift as subtly as possible. A quick swipe provides comfort, but he didn't take into account how low the rise was on the briefs. He pops out from the elastic and a good four inches is displayed.

Hermione moves in closer, pushing her breasts against his chest and her hand runs up his thigh and she whispers in his ear, "Is that for me?"

Harry stammers at her question.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" she asks.

Harry backs away from her. "What about Ron and Ginny; I love her!"

Hermione looks him in the eye ."eye. "Ron was my first, and I want him to be my last, but I don't want him to be my only. Was Ron a virgin before me?"

Harry looks down and said, "No: Lavender, sixth year—he told me."

"And you were not Ginny's first. I know she was with Dean after you broke up with her."

Harry nods.

She is not sure if he knew, that but his face gives away nothing. "Harry, you're my best friend; I love and trust you. Please be with me just this once, so I can see what wasn't meant to be."

She looks at him with eyes filled with love and desire.

Harry feels the warmth of his love for her warm in his chest. He knows that really he couldn't deny his best friend anything. She has supported him and has had his back for elevenfor eleven years. He has trusted her with all of his secrets, as she has trusted him. He returns her look, steps into her arms and lays a soft, loving kiss on her lips as he lightly strokes her arm.

She stiffens and pushes him back. "No, Harry, that isn't what I want!"

Harry's look of confusion is epic and he thinks that he has misinterpreted what she was saying.

"I want you to make love to me like man would." She looks down and mutters to herself, "This is going to require some extreme measures." Hermione backhands Harry across the face. "Are you still the Boy Who Lived or are you the Man That Conquered? Look at this scar" She lifts her blouse, revealing a puckered purple ridge of tissue running down her abdomen. "I got this with you; I have been through Hell and back with you. Do you still think I am made of glass that can be broken at the lightest touch?"

Her voice rises to a screech. "Do you have any idea how it feels to be alone in a tent with you, scared, alone and horny? Wanting some comfort after the man who I wanted to be my boyfriend up and ditches me? Can you imagine how ugly those made me feel? And you, not even glancing over at me, like I was invisible! Plain Hermione Jane, thatJane that no one wanted or desired. You fucking owe me some passion! Now, do you want to have sex with me?"Harryme?" Harry looks down at the floor at her dressing down and says, "Yes."

Hermione steps closer to brace himlevels him square in the eyes and yells "Bullshit! Sound off like you've got a pair!"

Harry stands up straighter "_Yes_!"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I want to have sex with you!" Harry yells.

Hermione glances down and sees that Harry has wilted a little and isn't at his full glory anymore.

She steps back. "I don't believe you, and I think you are a pouf! Does Ginny wear a strap-on to bed? I should call Draco if I want to be with a real man. I bet you want to stay so you can sit in the corner hoping to suck his dick, isn't it? You're nothing but a Nancy boy! If you don't grow a pair of bullocks in the next minute, I will freeze you where you stand and make you watch. So, I want you to come at me with everything you've got!" Hermione takes a secret thrill out of dressing down one of the most powerful and feared wizards in the world.

Harry's eyes start to glow in anger at the insulting words and implications. Where does she get off calling him a Homo? His stomach roils at the thought of Malfoy defiling his best friend right in front of him. His face settles into a furious mask as he takes two quick steps toward her, lifts her up and places her on the table holding the booze. He grabs her wooly brown hair and pulls her head back, attacking her neck with his lips. He grabs the front of her blouse and rips it off of her, causing buttons to go flying in all directions.

Her bra-less chest bare to him, she wraps her legs around his hips and pulls him closer to her. Harry purrs in Hermione's ear, the vibrations rumbling deep. He captures a nipple and savages it with his mouth, while his other hand rolls and pinches, the pain making her eyes fly openPurring deeply in her ear, he captures one of her nipples savagely in his mouth while his other hand almost painfully rolls and pinches her other nipple. "I want you; I want to be inside of you," Harry growls. He yanks off her skirt and tears her panties in half right off of her body. He reaches behind her and sweeps the bottles off the table and they fell crashing on the floor.

He lifts her legs with his arms and enters her roughly; she is so aroused that there is no resistance to his entry. He pounds into her while holding her legs apart. She writhes and moans at the sensations of his hardness pushing so forcefully into her. With a grunt, he cums inside of her and quickly pulls out, leaving her panting on her back, lying on the table.

"Oh no, we're not done yet. Get down on your knees in front of me," he says in a deep, hard voice. She kneels in front of him, his semi-erect penis glistening with their combined fluids inches from her face. "Hermione, I am going to say those three magic words …' suck my cock'!" He shifts his hips and smacks her lips with his dick.

Hermione takes his length into her mouth, tasting the flavor of herself on his musky rod. Fluids weep from her pussy; she is unsure if it is her own arousal or the seed he put in her. She feels him harden again in her mouth, filling the space, causing her to change her approach and jack him off with her hand. She dips her other hand between her legs and stimulates herself. She feels him start to twitch in her mouth, a harbinger of impending orgasm.

Harry pulls back from her and says, "You're not getting off that easy." He takes her hand and walks her over to the table with the presents and bends her over it. He slaps her ass, causing a red palm print to bloom on her alabaster rump, and then he caresses it and goose bumps spring over her body while her core clenches in delight. He feeds his erect member into her again. He reaches for her hair and tells her that he is going to fuck her in that ass for what she said earlier.

Hermione says, "No, I've never done that before. I was saving that for a special occasion with Ron!" She sees a harsh smile spring to his lips out of the corner of her eye.

"You should of thought of that before, shouldn't you have? Don't you know who I am? I'm Harry Bloody Potter, the fucking Man Who Conquered!"

Hermione's anus spasms. "You beast! I'll never tell you that there is some lube in that basket right there, you monster!"

Harry wandlessly calls his wand to himself and _Accio__ed_ the basket to his handgestures and the basket and his wand flies through the air to his hand while still pumping into her. He notes what else is in the bag and pulls out the tube of lube. From their earlier activities, there isn't much need for any additional lubrication but he squirts a bit into his palm and rubs it over her sphincter. He starts circling her rosebud with his thumb, timing with each thrust into her. He looks down at her turned face and sees that her eyes are closed. With two flicks of his wand a full-length mirror is conjured and he says, "Open your eyes. I want you to see this."

She observes as he gently pushes his thumb into her ass. She feels a slight burning sensation, and her lower muscles tighten in panic at this new intrusion, causing her vagina to clamp down on Harry's dick. She takes a few deep breaths and tries to relax as Harry pumps both his penis and his thumb into her. He removes his thumb and starts putting fingers into her, making her feel too full and stretched. After a while, he pulls out of her and places the crown of his penis against her widened and well-lubricated back entrance.

"Well, I don't want your main entrance to feel neglected," he says while he pulls out a nine inch vibrator that he saw in the basket earlier. He lubes it up, turns it on and inserts it into her pussy. With another flick of his wand, it starts thrusting at a steady pace. He starts pushing in until the head of his penis pops around the ring of her sphincter. He starts to slowly ease it in, inch by inch until his hips rest on her twin globes. He can feel the vibration and motion of the vibrator through the thin wall between her digestive and vaginal tracks.

Hermione is a wreck from over-stimulation. With the with the resonance pulsing on her vibrations cascading pulses to her clit and the feelings of lack of control over her own body, she has lost count of how many times she orgasmed and is reduced to inarticulate moans screaming incoherently with gasps of Harry's name. Her eyes are focused on the mirror with Harry's ass flexing each time he penetrates her.

Harry grabs her at the back of her knees and lifts her into the air, facing both of them to the full-length mirror. In all of its glory is Harry's hard cock pumping into her ass while a vibrator thrusts into her twitching vagina. Harry doesn't even motion at the mirror and it vanishes, showing a camera that flashes every second.

"That's right—I have pictures of all of this. Of you getting fucked in the ass, and I am going to have some fun with them. Maybe I will send them to Draco, and if you don't deliver them I will send them to Ron and your parents. Of course, I could share you with him. Can you imagine if he was in the front with me in the back? How will Ron, your groom tomorrow, feel that I filled every one of your holes?

Hermione is horrified at the implications of such an act,act and a wash of shame crests over her. She is powerless to stop him. Her heart beats like a frightened rabbit; with those pictures, he could make her his personal whore! All of this is too much for her over-taxed nervous system as her world explodes into white from the largest orgasm that she ever experienced in her life, with Harry following moments afterward. Minutes or maybe hours later, she gasps, "Yes, Harry, I'll do whatever you want."

Harry looked at her with gentle eyes, and caresses her face. "Relax,Relax; there was no film in the camera. I just wanted you to get the full experience of what might've been. You trust me and that's more precious than anything else. I always thought you were beautiful." He kisses her tenderly on the cheek. "Good luck tomorrow. I'll be there for you both."

Hermione breaks down in tears and clutches Harry around the neck.

Harry smiles,. "So this is what happens at hen parties, huh?"

Hermione gives him a watery smile and says, "Pretty much."

Nine months later ...later...

Hermione is in the throes of labor with her and Ron's first child; they are going to name her Rose. Ron is making a nuisance of himself, rushing around the room. He remarks to Hermione, "It's a good thing that we got married when we did, or we would have a scandal on our hands. The Weasleys are sure good at one thing, and that's making babies!" His chest starts to puff out proudly. She bears down one more time, and a new child is brought into the world. She has a sparse thatch of red hair and startling green eyes. Ron looked down at her curiously.

Hermione cuts him off, "Oh look, she has Granma Granger's green eyes!" After that, Ron leaves the room so that she can rest and feed the baby. " Bollocks"Bollocks," she thought, "that's the first rule of a hen party: remember you are getting married in the morning! I'm glad she got the red hair; if it had been black, I would have been stone cold busted."

A/N: Well, that is it for now but if I get a lot of good reviews that you really liked it, I will retool this the be a H/Hr/D with a side order of R/G how the wedding.


End file.
